The Finish: Diminished Faith
Introduction The soft morning sunshine glowed over the forest region, shining on the aftermath of the fight between the mages, though the crater seemed to be empty. In the hidden grove, two bodies near a campfire could be seen as it was both Debo and Celeste, Debo sleeping against the wall while Celeste was covered in the blanket that they were both laying on originally, still sleeping as a light snore could be heard from her. The sound of a rock falling into the lake as it woke up Debo, making him rub his eyes as he stretched his arms over his head. He looked over to see Celeste still sleeping as he knew that she would wake up grumpy, and decided to do some meditation to try and sort out these feelings he had for her. Standing up, he walked over to a different part of the grove, sitting in his usual meditative sitting position as he let the still water and sounds of nature get him into his calm and quiet state of mind. Grumbling something about uncomfortable beds, Celeste awoke drowsy in her pick-nick cloth. Trying to shake the sleep away, she picked up her bottle of water and splashed it on her face before standing up and walking towards the lake. First taking a look around to check if anyone would be watching, she removed her clothing before diving in the lake for a swim as well as a bit of washing up. Debo could hear the splashing as he looked at the small hall that lead right into the lake, he made sure that this place was hidden from any being. He thought about who could be swimming when an immediate thought came, making him nosebleed as he used his shirt to cover his nose. At this point, he knew that he was sitting on a powder keg ready to blow if he did one of two things, go out and see her or go out in general. He secretly wanted to go and try to take a peak, making his mask react as he shook the thoughts away. He loved her and didn't want her to think any less of him, so he decided to simply continue on his meditation while waiting for her to finish, occasionally having small nosebleeds when he could hear her move. Finishing her swimming, she floated in the water for a few minutes while pondering how to continue after they found the well. Shrugging off thoughts of a life without the mask, she went to the shore again, putting her clothes on as she stepped out of the water with a tower around her hair before calling out to Debo, wherever the boy was at the moment. "If you can hear me Debo, the lake is all for you at the moment if you want to take some time swimming at the moment." Debo quickly shook his head and went out of the spot he was in, which was further off than Celeste could see, as he stripped down to his boxers and jumped into the lake, swimming around for a while as he tried to think of what to do now that they were this close to their goal. ''How can I show her that I love her now? Will she reject me? Ugh man, I've never felt like this before with anyone, especially someone who's so similar to me, I don't know how to do this ''Debo thought in his mind as he went up for air and spent a bit of time on his back just floating and looking up at the ceiling of the grove, trying hard to come up with a solution. Removing the remains of their food and drinks of the last night together with the cloth, she picked the map out of Debo's backpack to think of the best route to their destination before sitting down with a glass of wine. Since she didn't know how long Debo would take with swimming, she should make good use of the time right? Surfacing to take a breath, he looked over to Celeste as she was reading the map that she got out of his bag as he went to where his clothes were and grabbed the towel that he swiped to dry himself off as he got redressed and walked over to her, his eyes wandering around her curves as he shook his head and sat against the wall, "How did you sleep last night?" He asked trying not to get her riled up, which would result from shattered glass in his face. Shrugging at Debo's question, Celeste placed her glass of wine down before looking at him. "I've slept worse before, so nothing out of the ordinary for me." Tapping on her left arm a few moments before she rolled the map back up, she stored it away while picking up her glass to finish her drink. The easiest way to get there is through those forests with a lot of poisonous animals, but through the mountains will let us encounter mostly vulcans and difficult terrain. So which one shall we take?" "It's only been a day since we fought against that guy, obviously you took a pretty powerful hit that made you faint, I rather we take an easy path with minimum risks than risk you getting more hurt" Debo said looking at her with a serious look. He made up his mind to show her that he loves and wants to be with her, and decided to start showing it slowly before he made his big reveal when they reach the well. "I know you can pretty much defeat anything that comes your way, but let's not risk you blacking out". Category:Phantombeast Category:Xz791 Category:Chapters Category:Roleplay Category:Storyline Category:Legion's Faith: The Path to Purity